Dare...Or Love
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Lina is a popular prep, while Zel's a punk. Lina gets dared to ask him out to the V-day dance. She ends up falling for him...


Dare…Or Love

**Dare…Or Love  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the creators. They do not belong to me. All the other characters, but Kim, are real, but names have been change. 

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Please don't take anything in here offensive! Just writing whatever that comes out of my mind! Also some profanity…

~*~*~*~

"Zelgadiss Graywords' so…" Lina started.

"Handsome…" Kim filled in, while staring across the cafeteria of Sairoon High School.

"Weird," Lina finished frowning at her friend.

"Explain…?" asked Kim.

"He's shy, but he doesn't hang out with us popular people.  He hangs out with the punks and he's so…" Lina trailed off.

"But he's so handsome. I don't see why Zelgadiss chose them to befriend with. Ever since the school started, the only new boy at SHS, he just had been with _them_." Kim spatted out "them" as if it was poison. "You gotta admit though, that he is cute. He's the only cutest chimera in all of SHS." 

"True…" Lina glanced over at Zelgadiss on the side where the punks reside.

"I wonder why he doesn't hang out with us cool people?" wondered Kim. "He's too good for them. I mean Guy is just so weird. Wearing the spiked bracelet, and ripped shirt. That is so ghetto. His girlfriend Olivia is so pretty, but she's still weird. Olivia's best friend…ugh…Ann was it? The pagan girl? She's weird too. Keith, Guy's best friend is so…immature. I mean come on, they aren't punks, they are immature brats. Same with the rest of their group." Kim took a sip of her water. 

"Yeah…uh-huh…" Lina said not really listening. "So are you going to go to the Valentine's Day Dance? Lemme guess, you're going with Xelloss."

"Of course! Xelloss, the star of the school's football team! I'm so lucky!" Kim squealed. "Who you gonna go with Lina?"

"Haven't decided," Lina mumbled.

"Hey…that gives me a good idea," Kim smiled evilly. "How about a dare?" 

"What dare?" Lina looked up with interest. "Tell me! You know I love Dares!" 

"Well I'll give you 5 free buffet pass at my dad's restaurant, but only if you do this," Kim tossed her hair over the shoulder.

"OOOOOOOOOH! DO TELL!" Lina's eyed gleamed with happiness. 

"I dare you…I dare you to ask Zelgadiss Graywords out to the Valentine's Day Dance, however before the dance, you got to tell him the truth the day before the dance though." 

_Geez…this sounds kind of harsh…and cruel…but the food_. "I'm up for it!" Lina said enthusiastically. 

"Deal." Kim gave her the 5 free passes.

~*~*~*~

"Hey man! What you keep staring at? Your girlfriend?" Guy smirked. 

Zel glanced up startled. "I'm not staring at anything."

"Yeah sure, just like Olivia isn't my girlfriend," Guy rolled his eyes. "Why do you even bother liking her anyways? People like her are just bitches. They are so narrow minded, that I'm surprised their brain cells haven't stopped running."

"I don't know…she seems different from other people," Zel mumbled.

"Well I'll be. Speak of the devil. Here comes your girlfriend now," Guy said with a frown.

"What the??" exclaimed Keith.

"Nani Kore?" cried both Olivia and Ann softly.

_Ok. Am I dreaming or am I alive…why on earth is Lina…the popular girl…coming toward the punk's area? _Zel swallowed quickly and got up.

"Hi Zelgadiss! What's up?" Lina asked cheerfully.

"Hi-i…" said Zel, very confused.

"Well…I was wondering…um…wanna go to the V-day Dance with me?" Lina asked.

"Excuse me? You're asking me to go to the dance with you?" Zel stammered through the whole sentence. _Nice going Zel._

"Yes I did!" Lina smiled.

"Um…Sure!" Zel said a little too loudly. "Do you want to do something after school? Like coming with us to a club?" 

"Sure!" Lina said with a very fake smile. Zel being to love struck doesn't notice this. 

 

"Then meet at the courtyard after school?" Zel asked shyly. 

"Sure! Fine with me!" Lina waved. "Bye!"

After Lina was out of sight, the whole group crowded around a very shocked Zel. 

"It's a trap. It's fucking trap," snapped Guy.

"Yeah, Zel don't fall for it." Keith put his hand on Zel's broad shoulder.

"Zel…should've just said no," said Ann.

"Mmmmhmmm," agreed Olivia.

"You guys are wrong! She wouldn't put a trap out! Just tolerate today with her at the club? Please?" Zel pleaded.

"Sure…anything for you buddy, but I still got a bad feeling about this." Guy shook his head. 

~*~*~*~

_Hey…the music ain't so bad. I never knew Zel could play the guitar, bass, and drum really well. Guy's band is pretty good. Greenday, Offspring, Nirvana, Red Hot Chilli Pepper, and Blink 182 ain't so bad at all…in fact they are better than Britney Spears and N'Sync. _Lina stared at Zelgadiss. _Dang…he is really handsome…not to mention sexy._

"So what you think?" asked Zel coming down from the stage, after a round.

"It's tite!!" Lina said honestly. "The music you guys are into are actually good!" 

"Yeah," Zel swept his hair out of his gorgeous face.  

"Hey, I need to go home now, wanna walk?" Lina asked.

"Sure," Zel smiled. "Hey you guys! I'm out for the day. See you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya!" said the group.

Lina and Zel were walking peacefully down the streets. 

"So how do you like Sairoon?" Lina asked.

"It's ok. Better than the last place I lived in," Zel sighed. "Way better."

"Oh? Where did you live before?" Lina asked politely.

"Atlas City. Life was very bad there. Half the populations there are gangsters or murderers. I was so glad when grandfather told me that we were moving to Sairoon," Zel said softly.

They soon reached the Inverses Resident. 

"I see…well I am glad that you like Sairoon!" Lina put her hand on his arm.

_She's touching me…her touch is so light…light as a feather. _

_ _

_Zel is sensitive, sweet, and kind. Still I don't know why he chose the punks over us…but I guess people got different taste. _

The two teenagers stared at each other for a long time. Zel step closer to Lina. He started to caress her soft cheeks with his thumb. 

"L-sama…you're so pretty," Zel said softly. Zel leaned closer to her. Lina closed her eyes, and Zel gently kissed her lips. 

_Ohmigod! He's kissing me and I'm letting him! Am I falling for him for real? Am I…?_

_ _

They parted soon, both very red. "Well I'll see you tomorrow ok Zel?" Lina said. "Good night."

"Good night Lina." 

~*~*~*~

_I am so stupid!!!! Why did I kiss her! It's all too sudden! What if she hates me now??? This is complicated! _Zel tried to play some songs on his guitar, but didn't succeed_. Maybe I got a good chance. Well the V-day Dance is 2 more days now. This Saturday…could be the best night of my life, or the worst night of my life. _

~*~*~*~

_AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG! How can I fall for him! This is not how it's supposed to be! I'm supposed to break it to him tomorrow! This is so not cool! Never ever again, will I take another Dare like this!!!! I'm so stupid!!!!!! _Lina got out couple of her sister's Greenday cd and played "Minority". _Need some good music in a time like this._

~*~*~*~

"Hey Lina! Did you break it to him?" Kim asked over the phone.

"No I didn't. I'll do that at the dance ok?" said Lina with no interest whatsoever.

"The deal was today remember?" Kim said impatiently. 

"Well Zel was telling me that he'll pick me up at my house tomorrow at 7, so I didn't have the guts to say it then…" Lina trailed off.

"Fine! Do it tomorrow then! Talk to you later!" Kim hung up.

_Bitch…_

~*~*~*~

"Wow…Lina you look…look…" Zel trailed off, staring at Lina in awed.

"Thanks Zel! Glad ya like it!" Lina said happily twirling her dress. "You look handsome too!" 

"Well…ah…Happy Valentine's Day…here I brought you something," Zel said blushing.

Zel gave Lina a humongous heart-shaped box full of chocolate candies. It was half the size of Zel.

"OHMIGOD! THANK YOU!! You didn't have to get me anything! V-day is officially on Sunday! Tomorrow!" Lina received it happily. She opened up the box eagerly, and got out a chocolate, and ate one. Her eyes fluttered with happiness. 

"You want one?" Lina offered one to Zel.

"Sure, thanks." Zel took one and ate it.

"Good ne?" asked Lina.

"Hai. Shall we go to the dance now?" Zel held out an arm for her. 

Lina linked her arm with his. "Yep!" _What should I do…I can't break it to him…I just can't. I…I love him…_

~*~*~*~

"Having fun Zel?" asked Lina as they were doing some fast dances.

"Hell ya. Never had this much fun in my whole life," Zel said as twirling his partner around.

The song finished, and the first slow song of the night came on.

"Hehehe, time for some intimate moments ne?" Lina said impishly.

"I guess…" 

Zel put his hands around Lina's slim waist. Lina put her arms around Zel's neck. In less than a second they got into the beat, and danced…

~*~*~*~

_What the hell…? I thought Lina was going to break it up?? It doesn't look like she's gonna break it up any sooner. Dammit! My plan is gonna be ruined. She was supposed to break it up and I was supposed to be the one to comfort a very heartbroken Zelgadiss!!_ Kim was pretty infuriated. 

_Looks like I have to do something…_

~*~*~*~

_The gangs were wrong. Lina didn't set a trap. She isn't like that. I'm one lucky guy. She's the one I love…should I tell her that? What if she doesn't love me back though? But…she's the one who asked me to the dance, so does that mean that there might be a chance? _

_ _

"Lina…I have to tell you something…" Zel whispered gently into her ears.

"What is it Zel?" Lina whispered back. 

Suddenly Kim pulled Lina away from Zel. 

"Kim!" Lina hissed. "What the fuck is your problem?" 

"What the fuck is YOUR problem! The deal was you told him the goddamn truth yesterday! However you said that you were gonna do it today, so why they hell aren't you doing it??" Kim shouted.

A crowd was beginning to form around them. 

"Shut the hell up Kim! What are you talking about?" Lina turned pale and her voice sounded panicky.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" asked a very confused Zel. 

Kim turned to Zel. "Your lover here isn't as honest and wonderful as you think Zelgadiss. She asked you out on a dare! She doesn't really like you! It was just a dare all along!"

Zel paled at these words. He turned to Lina. "Is that true? What she just said…is it true?" 

Lina avoided looking at Zel. "Yes it's true…but…" 

Zel face became dark. "So my friends were right. This was a trap, a trap to make a fool out of myself. To think that I thought you were different from the other popular people. I was the naïve one." Zel started to walk off. 

"Zel…wait!" Lina cried.

"Shut up! I don't ever want to see you again! Ever!" Zel pushed through the crowd, even pushing Guy out of his way. 

"Zel…" Lina said miserably. She turned toward Kim. "You and I need a talk girl!" 

Lina dragged Kim and her outside of the building.

"What the fuck is your problem! Are you psycho!" Lina screamed in her face.

"You know what the deal was! The deal was that you tell him today at the dance! Why didn't you do it!" Kim shouted back to her.

"Because…because…I LOVE HIM!" Lina shouted with tears in her eyes. "Now because of you, I lost him! Lost him forever! All because you! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!"

"Because I like him too!! I was planning to comfort him, when you told him to goddamn truth! But no! The plan wasn't going right!" Kim shouted.

"What…what…you…you fucking BITCH!" screamed Lina. "How could you? That is so wrong! Why did I consider someone like you friend in the first place?? What the hell was I thinking!! YOU'SO FUCKING SELFISH!"

"Well looks like I won't be able to comfort Zel anymore." Kim sighed. "So we're even, so don't be mad."

_What the fuck…she's just acting like nothing happened. No wonder Zel and his gang dislike popular people. Most of us are so… Well that is gonna change this instant. _

"Well Kim, looks like you're saying 'bye bye' to one of the most popular girl in all of SHS," said Lina coldly.

"What are you talking about. If you leave us, who's gonna let you in their group now?" Kim sneered. "Zel's gang is definitely not gonna invite you in after what happened tonight."

Lina gave her a dirty look. "Shut up, who made you the fortune teller all of the sudden. You ain't no fucking fortune teller, you're just the wicked witch of the west! So don't start telling me what you think bitch!" With that Lina left and went home.

~*~*~*~

_Damn…why did I have to fall for that. Guy was right. He's always right about these kinds of situations. I should have listened to him. But I just had to tell myself that Lina wasn't that type of girl. I just had to tell myself that Lina was the sensitive type, never wanting to hurt others. But no…I was wrong. The preps are always the same. Never thinking of others, but themselves. _

Zel sighed. All of the sudden his phone rang. Zel with a heavy sigh picked it up.

"Hello," Zel said miserably.

"Zel? You ok buddy? Saw and heard what happened…" Guy said.

"I'm fine," was Zel's monotone reply.

"I see. Well hang in there ok? Just try to forget about her." 

"I will. Later guy." 

"Have a nice weekend Zel." 

Zel hung up the phone. 

_Have a nice weekend yeah right. Whatever._

~*~*~*~

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka!!! NEVER EVER AGAIN WILL I TAKE UP ANOTHER STUPID DARE LIKE THAT!! The look on Zel's face…I know I won't forget that. I love him. What should I do to get him back?? Lina stared at the Radio…_

"WAIT!!" Lina shouted suddenly. "That's it!"

Lina got off her bed and went to the phone. 

"Hello?" said a groggy Ann.

"Ann? I'm sorry for calling late, but could you do me a favor?? Please don't hang up! Please hear me out first!" Lina begged.

"…Alright, shoot." Ann said reluctantly.

"What I did to Zel, was wrong. I know that it was so unfair. You see…well I really fell for him. I want him back. I really regret what I did. So I want to do something. This is the plan…" Lina whispered the plan to Ann. "So will you do it?" Lina asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Ann said. "G'Night. Hope it works."

"Thank you so much!" With that Lina hung up the phone. 

~*~*~*~

_Ring! Ring!_

_ _

Zel's phone was ringing like crazy. After 2 minutes, he finally picked it up.

"Hello," said a very drowsy Zel.

"Hi Zel! Wussup!" said Ann.

"You woke me up…"

"Figure…" Ann said, "Hey turn on the radio! Go to Eagle FM! There is gonna be some good Valentine's Day Rock song!" 

"…What if I don't?" Zel grumbled.

"Promise me you will???" Ann asked in a chibi voice, knowing that Zel will do whatever she asked in that style of voice.

"Fine, fine. I will."

"Okie! Bye!" Ann said cheerfully.

Zel hung up the phone and turned up his radio. 

_That was weird…Ann doesn't usually call me for a weird reason like that. Well if she says there are good music on, then what the hell. _

Zel heard some sappy music. 10 minutes later the DJ came on.

"Ok everyone! We just had some sappy music for all ye couples and lovers out there! Again Happy Valentine's Day! Now on to the v-day messages. Let's see here…This is to Zelgadiss Graywords…" 

Zel looked up at the radio suddenly. 

"…From Lina Inverse. Are you listening Zel? You're one lucky guy! A long message. The longest I've ever seen."

Zel nodded to the radio.

"Here it is! Zel--I know you're probably very mad at me right now. But please hear me out. I know what I did was wrong. Yes it is true that I asked you out on a dare. Yes that part is true. I didn't really care for you. However after that day we hung out, you and your gang just influenced me. You guys just added more happiness in my life. Zel…you showed me the love of punk, rock, and alternative music. They are much better than all those boy bands and Britney Spears stuff, not dissing them or anything. Howevever that's not the point. I fell for you. I realized that you were the guy that I wanted in my whole life. The dare deal was that I break it up to you on the day before the dance…but I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. I…I fell in love with you. I love you Zelgadiss Graywords. I'm sorry for what I've done. I know that was wrong. I totally regret that. I…I love you…--There you go Zelgadiss! Hope you were listening! Now folks! On to more musics!"

Zel just stared at the radio for a full 30 minute. 

She…she loves me? She loves me for real??

Zel got up suddenly, changed out of his pajamas, and wore decent clothing. He ran out of his house. And ran all the way to the place where he needed to be right now.

~*~*~*~

_Well…it's been 35 minutes now. Does Zel still hate me? Ann told me that he would listen to the radio. I'm sure he heard my message._

_ _

Lina was very miserable right now. Suddenly she heard something on her bedroom window. She jumped up and went to the window. And there she saw…Zel…

"Zel…??" Lina was shocked.

Zel nodded and started climbing on the tree outside of her window, and got in her room.

"Zel…I thought you still hated me…" Lina said.

Zel reached out and touch her cheek. "How could I hate you? After that radio message…how could I?"

Lina's eyes were filled with tears. "Zel I'm so sorry!!"

Zel put his fingers over her lips. "Shhh. It's ok…I forgive you…Lina…I love you too." With that Zel leaned over and gave her a soulful kiss.

~Owari~ 


End file.
